


Il fantasma di San Valentino

by Shinxer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: "tra i soldati si era diffusa la voce che la torretta fosse infestata dallo spirito di un cadetto morto. Lo sventurato ragazzo, precipitato oltre la balconata, tornava ad infestare il luogo ogni quattordici febbraio.Naturalmente, non credeva a quello sciocco pettegolezzo: se i fantasmi fossero esistiti, avrebbero certamente avuto di meglio da fare che tediare due sfortunati soldati, già torturati dal freddo pungente e dalla mancanza di sonno.«Dici che verrà?» Thomas lo strappò ai propri pensieri.«Chi?» la sua voce conteneva una sfumatura indolente, quasi seccata. Immaginava già dove sarebbe andato a parare quel discorso.«Il fantasma.»«Non esistono i fantasmi, Tom.»"





	Il fantasma di San Valentino

**Author's Note:**

> Note: La fanfiction partecipa a:  
> * Cowt9, indetto da Lande di Fandom  
> * Week 1, Missione 3 (Missione All Stars)  
> * Prompt: Di guardia  
> * Parole: 2323
> 
> La ff è presente anche su efp, il cui link è il solo ad essere segnalato per il conteggio relativo al cowt

James B. Barnes agitò pigramente la mancina, scacciando il fumo del compagno di garitta. Il turno notturno era decisamente il peggiore: dopo una intera giornata passata sul campo d’addestramento, a stendere rapporti, lavare i bagni e controllare le munizioni, essere confinati sulla torretta nord a sorvegliare la caserma per dodici ore consecutive era massacrante. Specie se come collega capitava Thomas J. Buttler: restio a lavarsi, incallito fumatore e sputatore di tabacco da masticare; era, senza dubbio, il peggior abbinamento in cui si potesse capitare. Nessuno, nemmeno tra le reclute, desiderava passare la notte accanto a quel gigante riccio dai capelli unti e dai baffetti neri troppo simili a quelli del Fuhrer.

Si appoggiò alla ringhiera in ferro, osservando pigramente il perimetro della base militare: oltre ad una rete in ferro e filo spinato, si estendeva un bosco di aghifoglie i cui rumori, benché naturali, non erano affatto rassicuranti. All’interno, il largo cortile era circondato da una serie di basse casupole in legno e mattoni, dove i soldati stavano senza dubbio già dormendo da un pezzo. Poco oltre, sulla sinistra, svettava il complesso riservato agli ufficiali ed agli spazi comuni: la mensa, la palestra e la scarna biblioteca erano sempre illuminate da fioche lampade ad olio.

Tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo, spiando ancora una volta la torretta in ferro su cui era stato confinato: era alta circa una decina di metri e provvista di un ballatoio e di una misera tettoia di lamiere. Non vi era altro che un paio di lanterne poggiate sulle scricchiolanti assi del pavimento, al centro del quale si apriva una botola collegata alla scala in metallo arrugginito. Ad aggiungere insicurezze a quello stato già precario di manutenzione, tra i soldati si era diffusa la voce che la torretta fosse infestata dallo spirito di un cadetto morto. Lo sventurato ragazzo, precipitato oltre la balconata, tornava ad infestare il luogo ogni quattordici febbraio.

Naturalmente, non credeva a quello sciocco pettegolezzo: se i fantasmi fossero esistiti, avrebbero certamente avuto di meglio da fare che tediare due sfortunati soldati, già torturati dal freddo pungente e dalla mancanza di sonno.

«Dici che verrà?» Thomas lo strappò ai propri pensieri.

«Chi?» la sua voce conteneva una sfumatura indolente, quasi seccata. Immaginava già dove sarebbe andato a parare quel discorso.

«Il fantasma.»

«Non esistono i fantasmi, Tom.»

«E se ti sbagliassi?»

Scrollò piano le spalle, stringendosi meglio nella giacca verde della divisa. Soffiò piano sulle punte dei guanti, prima di riaccomodare la sciarpa rossa attorno al proprio collo. Si congelava, e si era dimenticato di portare un thermos di caffè bollente.

«Se fossi morto, troverei sicuramente qualcosa di più interessante che visitare due sfigati su una torretta di guardia.»

«Ma… lui cerca vendetta? Non conosci la storia? Cinquanta anni fa, un giovane cadetto di nome Sawyer si sporse oltre questa ringhiera e precipitò nel vuoto. Nessuno sentì le sue urla, nessuno giunse in suo soccorso e venne rinvenuto morto la mattina dopo. Da allora…»

«…la notte di San Valentino si palesa qui per saziare il suo rancore, sì… lo so.» sbuffò ed il fiato si condensò immediatamente in una nuvoletta chiara «Quello che non capisco, è perché voglia vendicarsi di noi. Né io, né te lo conoscevamo, quindi…»

«Ma no! È il concetto, capisci? Siamo i discendenti di quei compagni che lo costrinsero ad un turno di guardia supplementare, impedendogli di vedere la fidanzata.»

«Ne dubito. Mio padre era un insegnante e mia madre una casalinga. In che modo potrei c’entrare in tutta questa faccenda?»

«è per la divisa, caporale!»

«Quasi sergente, per la precisione.» puntualizzò, con un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto. Il comandante Zackley gli aveva accennato l’imminente promozione: era già stata richiesta allo stato maggiore e stavano soltanto aspettando la conferma per la consegna dei gradi.

«Quello che è! Comunque…»

Un tonfo ed uno scricchiolio lontani giunsero ad interrompere quella conversazione. Entrambi si sporsero immediatamente dalla ringhiera, zittendosi e tendendo le orecchie. James si portò il binocolo agli occhi, puntandolo nella direzione del rumore, mentre il compagno imbracciava il fucile.

«Aspetta…» sussurrò, scorgendo Thomas appoggiare l’indice sul grilletto «Potrebbe trattarsi di un animale selvatico.»

«E se fosse il fantasma?»

«Beh, non sarà con quello che lo fermerai. Mettilo giù.» disse, mentre l’altro abbassava la canna dell’arma.

Tornò a scrutare nelle lenti, passando attentamente l’intero perimetro del campo. Non vedeva nulla, se non sterpaglie, rovi e… una magra figura bianca che si dibatteva, impigliata nei rami di qualche arbusto. Rimase a fissarla qualche attimo, le labbra strette in una smorfia di disapprovazione.

«Vedi qualcosa?»

«No.» mentì poco dopo, passandosi il cordino del binocolo attorno al collo. Per nulla al mondo lo avrebbe lasciato nelle mani del collega: senza quello strumento, era praticamente impossibile riuscire a scorgere nitidamente la rete perimetrale «Ma sarà meglio controllare.»

«Vengo con te.»

«No. È più sicuro se rimani qui. Se avessi bisogno di aiuto, sparerò due colpi in aria.» imbracciò il fucile, chinandosi per aprire la botola.

«Dici che potrebbe essere una spia nazista? Un attentatore? Un…»

«Magari è soltanto un animale selvatico, ma preferisco togliermi il dubbio.» mise un piede sul primo gradino, sforzandosi di ignorare il cigolare del ferro.

«Non porti una lanterna?»

«Se fosse davvero un nemico, diventerei un bersaglio facile. Preferisco lasciarle qui.» concluse, affrettandosi a scendere la scala.

 

***

 

James posò il fucile a terra, prima di avvicinarsi alla recinzione. Non riuscì a nascondere il disappunto, mentre lo sguardo si incollava all’esile ragazzo che stava ancora cercando di districare le maniche del cappotto da uno spinoso cespuglio di more.

«Perché non mi dai mai retta?» sbuffò piano, appoggiando la fronte alla rete metallica «Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Passeggiavo.»

«Alle due di notte?» non riuscì a trattenere una risatina «è San Valentino, Steve. Dovresti essere a letto tra le braccia calde di una ragazza e non qui a litigare con un cespuglio.»

«Dovrei essere insieme a te, piuttosto.»

«A congelare su una torretta pericolante in compagnia del soldato più puzzolente della caserma?» mosse la mancina, come ad indicare un immaginario ingresso «Prego, accomodati pure.»

«A servire il mio Paese, intendo! Dovrei essere qui, per potermi addestrare e partire alla volta dell’Europa. Invece…» James lo vide cavare un foglio di carta dai pantaloni e leggere, ancora una volta, il “Rifiutato” scritto in stampatello rosso «Mi hanno scartato di nuovo.»

«Chi eri, a questo giro?»

«Steve McFlay, Illinois.»

Scosse il capo, osservando nuovamente la magra figura davanti a sé. Steve Rogers passava di poco il metro e sessanta. I capelli biondi incorniciavano un volto scarno, la cui magrezza si rifletteva nel fisico gracile, nelle spalle ossute e nelle mani scavate. Non aveva niente di adatto per l’esercito americano. La motivazione non era un requisito sufficiente: si poteva essere determinati, coraggiosi e leali… ma quando madre natura aveva scelto di incamerare questi sentimenti in un corpo debole e malaticcio, non c’era modo di valorizzarli. Steve gli ricordava tanto il protagonista di una favola africana; il suo vecchio vicino di casa era solito raccontargliela, quando lo aiutava nei compiti. Steve era come un colibrì, che davanti ad un incendio raccoglieva l’acqua nel becco per cercare di spegnere le fiamme. Uno sforzo inutile agli occhi di tutti, ma all’uccellino non importava: lui era lì per fare la sua parte.

«Dovresti smetterla.» sussurrò infine «La tua testardaggine non ti porterà lontano, Steve.»

«Stai sorridendo. Sei contento, non è vero?»

Non si era nemmeno accorto di quella smorfia soddisfatta apparsa istintivamente sulle proprie labbra. La lettera di rifiuto gli aveva tolto l’ennesimo peso dal cuore. Sapeva che l’amico ci avrebbe riprovato, così come sapeva che sarebbe stato scartato ancora e ancora… in fondo, era grato ai rigidi standard dell’esercito, senza cui Steve si sarebbe fiondato al fronte come un pulcino nella tana della volpe; ed avrebbe fatto la stessa identica fine, dopo sole quarantotto ore di permanenza in Europa.

«Un po’…» ammise, ignorando le occhiate torve dell’altro «Preferisco saperti qui, al sicuro e lontano da…»

«Tu però parti!»

«Per me è diverso.»

«No, non lo è. Forse, anche io “preferirei saperti qui”, per coniare le tue parole. Ci hai mai pensato? Scommetto di no. Lo vedi che sei incoerente?»

«Non è la stessa cosa. Credo di avere un pizzico di possibilità in più delle tue di sopravvivere!»

«Oh, davvero? E cosa te lo fa supporre?»

«Tanto per cominciare, il fatto che io sia stato arruolato e tu no…» si pentì immediatamente di quelle parole, ma ormai era tardi. Scorse il viso dell’amico accendersi di rabbia, che poco dopo si mutò in delusione e amarezza «Scusami.»

«Lascia stare. Hai ragione, contento?» lo vide voltarsi e riprendere a litigare con le maniche impigliate. Le dita sottili erano blu per lo sforzo e per il freddo. D’altronde, oltre al semplice maglione bianco e ai pantaloni spiegazzati, non indossava altro se non degli scarponcini parecchio consumati.

«Steve…» lo chiamò appena, ma l’altro si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

«Non insistere, dai! In fondo, è quello che pensi, no?»

Solo in parte. Quella frase infelice gli era semplicemente sfuggita, prima che potesse controllarsi. Non lo pensava, almeno… non del tutto. L’idea che Steve Rogers venisse continuamente scartato lo rincuorava da un lato e gli dispiaceva dall’altro: perché sapeva che la sicurezza dell’amico era inversamente proporzionale alla sua felicità. L’unica cosa che Steve desiderava era essere d’aiuto al suo Paese ed ai suoi concittadini, anche se questi non credevano in lui. D’altronde, era fatto così: un pozzo di altruismo e testardaggine; un pregio ed un difetto che, senza dubbio, lo avrebbero congiuntamente spedito nella tomba.

«No.» ammise infine, con un piccolo sbuffo «So quanto ci tieni, ma… ci sono altri modi in cui puoi renderti utile.»

«Tipo raccogliere i ferri vecchi dalle strade e organizzare collette per le vedove?»

«Non intendevo questo…»

«Ma è ciò a cui stavi pensando, vero?»

Era davvero difficile avere a che fare con lui: quando si puntava, non c’era nulla che potesse fargli cambiare idea. Smuovere un muro a mani nude sarebbe stato meno faticoso.

Si sfilò velocemente i guanti, avvolgendoli a palla e spingendoli attraverso i buchi romboidali della recinzione:  
«Stai congelando.» disse solo, mentre Steve tentava inutilmente di passarglieli indietro «Non fare l’idiota. Mettiteli o ti cadranno le dita per il freddo… e le tue speranze di entrare nell’esercito diminuiranno drasticamente se perderai l’uso delle mani.»

«Dici? Magari invece mi arruoleranno.»

«Sì, nella brigata dei veterani del quattordici-diciotto. Da cadetto ad invalido pluridecorato in meno di ventiquattro ore. Sarebbe un bel record.»

Lo sentì ridere e sciogliere l’espressione arcigna sul volto scavato.

«Prendi anche questa…» riprese, passando allo stesso modo anche la sciarpa rossa.

«E tu?»

«Resisterò.» disse, stringendosi nelle spalle con noncuranza. Infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca, dopo aver chiuso meglio il colletto «Non hai risposto alla mia prima domanda, comunque. Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Volevo provare ad entrare.»

Crollò il capo, pizzicandosi l’attaccatura del naso con la mancina. Si sforzò di contare fino a dieci, ringraziando mentalmente per la presenza del reticolato che li divideva; viceversa, gli sarebbe saltato al collo in un lampo.

«Dannazione, Steve…» ringhiò, tornando a squadrare l’amico, che aveva riassunto un’aria spensierata e distratta «Sei impazzito del tutto?»

«Ho pensato che se fossi riuscito, il comandante Zackley sarebbe rimasto impressionato e mi avrebbe concesso almeno una possibilità.»

«Ringrazia Dio che ci sono io di guardia, questa notte.» accennò col capo alla torretta in ferro, stagliata contro il nero orizzonte «Thomas voleva spararti, convinto fossi una spia.»

«Mi ha visto?»

«No, gli ho fatto credere che fossi un animale selvatico.»

«Tipo… una volpe?»

«Tipo un cinghiale rachitico, Steve…» sghignazzò, spiando l’amico ridere apertamente.

Si sentì più sollevato: in fondo, funzionava così tra loro. Si stupivano della stupidità reciproca, si rimproveravano a vicenda, discutevano e, alla fine, risolvevano tutto con qualche battuta di pessimo gusto.

«Quando parti, Buck?»

Dondolò il capo:  
«Non lo so. Non mi hanno ancora detto nulla, ma… sto pensando di chiedere un piccolo permesso per domenica, mh? Inaugurano la Stark Expo e… sarebbe interessante andarci, no?»

«Solo se mi trovi una carina con cui uscire.»

James affinò un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra sottili, senza nascondere una punta d’orgoglio:  
«Lizzie ha una amica che vorrebbe conoscerti; se mi prometti che non farai l’asociale e ti sforzerai almeno di concederle un ballo…» si concesse un leggero sarcasmo, prima di gettare una rapida occhiata alle proprie spalle. Dalla torretta non giungeva alcun segnale. La figura di Thomas, illuminata dalle due lanterne, camminava semplicemente avanti e indietro. «Dovrei tornare, sai?, prima che quell’idiota del mio collega pensi che sia stato rapito da spie tedesche.»

Colse la destra di Steve scattare alla fronte e scompigliare la frangia dorata:  
«Caporale Barnes.»

«Quasi sergente, per la verità.» puntualizzò, ricambiando il cenno.

«Ti promuovono?»

«Sì. Se tutto va bene, domenica potremo festeggiare le mostrine nuove.» mosse la mancina in un rapido cenno, prima di voltare le spalle all’altro «A presto, scemo.» salutò, recuperando il fucile e incamminandosi attraverso il cortile.

 

***

 

«Ce ne hai messo di tempo! Stavo per venire a cercarti.»

La faccia rubizza di Thomas fece capolino dalla botola e, poco dopo, una robusta mano si allungò per afferrargli un braccio ed aiutarlo a salire.

«So superare uno scalino. Non sono così vecchio.» ironizzò, strappando all’altro una grassa risalta.

«Allora?» riprese il compagno «Cos’era a fare tutto quel rumore?»

James si sfilò il binocolo, appendendolo all’unico gancio della torretta:  
«Un cinghiale rachitico.» sussurrò, spiando l’espressione perplessa dell’altro «Che c’è?» chiese, un attimo dopo.

«I tuoi guanti… e la tua sciarpa. Che fine hanno fatto?»

A quello non aveva pensato; non aveva una reale giustificazione e, in fede, poteva semplicemente raccontare di averli persi o dimenticati alla recinzione, ma… perché mai avrebbe dovuto toglierseli? Si strinse nelle spalle, mentre l’orologio della caserma batteva, in lontananza, le tre.

James si accostò alla ringhiera, piegando appena la schiena e incrociando le caviglie. Scrutò in direzione del bosco, dove ormai non si scorgeva più nulla:  
«Chissà…» disse infine, la voce distante e persa in ben altri pensieri «Forse, me li ha rubati un fantasma…»


End file.
